kryptonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hope
"Hope" was the ninth episode of Krypton."Krypton: Titles For Episodes 9 & 10 Revealed" - KryptonSite It aired on May 16, 2018. Synopsis Seg must decide if he is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice in service of the greater good of Kandor. Plot As the Voice of Rao makes his way out of the Religious Guild, he kills anyone in his way and absorbs their lifeforce. Meanwhile, the leader of Black Zero, Jax-Ur, interrogates Daron-Vex. She has a personal grudge against Daron, and plans to torture him. Lyta-Zod and Dru-Zod head into the tunnels with the intention of unleashing Doomsday, who they believe they can use to defeat Brainiac. However, Val-El placed a lock on the vault which can only be opened by a member of the House of El. Seg-El and Jayna-Zod arrive in an effort to stop them, and are surprised to learn that Zod's father is Seg – meaning he has El blood. Zod uses it to open the vault. Opening the vault, they find it empty. Seg, acting on Jayna's warnings, had already opened the vault and removed Doomsday from the General's clutches. Jax-Ur continues to torture Daron-Vex. She used to be a member of the Science Guild, but went underground when Daron starting killing members of the Guild. She also wants to get her hands on one of Daron's projects called the "bioradical." Unfortunately for everyone, moving Doomsday's container has compromised the security. It is due to open soon. Jayna keeps General Zod under arrest in an effort to keep him away from Doomsday. Lyta doesn't want either to harm the other, but General Zod challenges Jayna to a duel in the ancient tradition. Daron manages to escape and obtains a skimmer to get out of Kandor City. During the duel, Jayna has the upper hand and is about to kill General Zod. Lyta intervenes, shooting her mother in the side. As Daron escapes, Jax-Ur activates a torture device and sends him into convulsions, causing him to crash the skimmer in the snow. In the Fortress of Solitude, Seg and Nyssa-Vex plan their next move with Val-El's help. They decide that Brainiac will be going after the protective dome's power generator and begin to recruit a defense force. An injured Jayna crawls to safety before passing out, and is found by a man who seems to know her. Seg leads a team comprised of Sagitari, Black Zero, and revolutionaries to take on the Voice of Rao. The Voice has been expecting their attack. Using his power, the Voice of Rao turns the various factions against each other, and they attack their allies. The Voice then uses his powers to suspend Seg over the abyss, ready to drop him to his death. Nyssa arrives and drives the sunstone into Brainiac's head, breaking his hold on Seg and killing him. Despite their best efforts, the power shortage leads to the protective dome retracting over the city, leaving Kandor open to Brainiac's invasion. Cast Starring *Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El *Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod *Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange *Colin Salmon as Dru-Zod *Elliot Cowan as Daron-Vex *Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod *Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em *Rasmus Hardiker as Kem *Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex *Blake Ritson as Brainiac/Voice of Rao *Ian McElhinney as Val-El Co-Starring *Hannah Waddingham as Jax-Ur *Faisal Mohammed as Vidar *Sonita Henry as Raika *Lukas Loughran as Junra *Patrick Buchanan as Dar-On *Christopher Sciueref as Katich References Category:Season One Episodes